


Bandit cupcake cookies [recipe]

by KDHeart



Category: Jonny Quest, Jonny Quest - All Media Types, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Baked Goods, Baking, Gen, Recipes, not the bakery AU you expected is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart
Summary: Because Bandit is cute enough to eat :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bandit cupcake cookies [recipe]

**Author's Note:**

> Since Bandit is a stocky little pup, have some nice and dense little cupcakes (that you can probably make as cookies, too)

Ingredients:

  * 200gr flour
  * ~70gr sugar
  * ~100gr butter
  * 1/2tsp baking powder
  * 2tbsp heavy cream
  * 1 egg
  * 1 tbsp vanilla extract


  1. Preheat oven (Gas Mark 5/195° C/375 F)
  2. Beat the butter with the sugar
  3. Add the vanilla extract 
  4. Mix in the egg and the cream
  5. In a separate bowl, mix the flour, salt and baking powder 
  6. Add this to the initial mix
  7. Scoop into mini cupcake forms or roll them into balls
  8. Bake for about 15min



Glazing:

  * 1tbsp heavy cream
  * ~100gr powdered sugar



Mix until you get a nice consistency that won't drip.

Mask:

  * 1tsp heavy cream
  * 1tsp cocoa
  * 2tbsp powdered sugar



And a chocolate chip for the nose.


End file.
